


Finding Ryo (Only He Doesn't Want To Found)

by Mothman_Ass



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: AU where the WBBA actually does stuff, BAMF Tsubasa, Dark Humor, Enemies to Friends, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nothing is tru to the actual anime, Ryo you shit, Vines, Yuu is the cutest, bamf hikaru, i headcannoned the entire thing btw, no specific point during the anime lmao, someone come get these kids, the dark power babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Ass/pseuds/Mothman_Ass
Summary: Im back on my bullshit and you have to suffer, But really Gingka just wants to find his dad and Tsubasa wants to personally fight his boss





	1. Chapter 1

 He tried so hard to stay focused on his task, to finally uncover the truth. The shady-looking people who gave them the schedule said that everyone would have been off-duty;  it was late and nobody would be working at the hour he was supposed to break in.

 

 “Break in.”

 

 That left a bad taste in his mouth whenever he’d say it. It makes him sound like a criminal, made it sound like he was the bad guy in this situation. He wasn't.

 

 He was sure of it.

 

 He was only trying to find information about his father. The father who went missing over 5 years ago. Missing. Not dead. Gingka always suspected that his dad had escaped the volcano, but never had any evidence to prove it. But now, this was his chance, and he wasn't going to screw it up.

 

 He brought himself out of his musings and began his descent to the basement. It wouldn't be a big deal, going into the basement when no one else was here. But the basement held most, if not all, of the information on every employee in the building. He was sure he could find his father’s information there somewhere. While Ginkga was optimistic, he wasn't stupid.

 

 This place was heavily guarded, even without active patrols around. He had made sure to disable the camera feed in the security rooms, and God, was there a lot, he came across. Just in case he missed some cameras, he had a dark cloak hiding most of his features, mostly his hair. They could immediately identify him in public if they ever saw him again. He also made sure to be as quiet as a mouse, no matter what he did.  The padlocks and normal locks did nothing to stop him. A simple gadget that disabled them and a couple of lockpicks did the trick. Even with all these precautions, Gingka knew that there was still one or two people roaming. Like before, he isn't stupid. The occasional footsteps down the halls weren’t concealed in the slightest, and he even thought he saw dark figures in the corners of his eyes, roaming the halls. 

 

 He would be lying if he said he hadn't been slightly freaked out when he first saw them. They were tall and vaguely humanoid but lacked emotion in their steps. They walked like machines, with no real purpose other than to follow directions given to them by masters. If he could get a read on their actual personalities, he figured that he might not even be that far off. Descending down yet another stairway, he had decided it’s best he shouldn’t get close enough to find out.

 

 He came closer to the stairway that led to the basement level of the building and ignored the feeling of someone watching him. No one was, he knew. Those people walking around were two floors above him, and were nowhere near silent. Anyone would have heard them simply tip-toeing from a mile away. 

 

When he finally got to the door of the information storage room (or at least he hoped it was), Gingka stood up from his crouching position, groaning only slightly when he heard his knees pop, and went to work on lock-picking his way in. It took him a good few tries and cost a good few lockpicks, but he finally managed to pick the lock and open the door. And of  _ course _ it had to creak annoyingly loud. He knew that those people, probably people, definitely heard that. He had to be quick and grab what he needed and go. Honestly, he didn’t want to see what those probably people could do to intruders.

 

 Intruder. 

 

 That also didn’t feel right on his tongue. But it was the truth, he  _ was _ an intruder,  _ was _ breaking into a private facility, but he was  **not** a bad person. Not a criminal. Only a boy who wants to find his father, and this facility just so happened to have information on him. He hoped.

 

 He realized that he would not have enough time to carefully analyze each file for his father, there were dozens of them. They filled every nook and cranny, some loose files littered a small table in the middle of the room. He had also realized that there was probably not only information on the employees, but other people as well. Well, that was obvious.

 

 Correction: He wasn’t  _ always _ stupid.

 

 He whipped his head around and glared at the stairwell. Loud footfalls from someone who was obviously running could be heard. That already made Gingka nervous and a tad panicked, but what unnerved him most was that he could hear them running through two whole floors. The only thing that slightly calmed him was that he could only hear one probably-person, and hoped it stayed that way. He wouldn’t have time to find the file on his father, if it was even here, and there was only one way out of the room, the way the probably person was running down to get to him.

 

 He’d have to leave without the file. 

 

 He mentally slammed his face into a wall, but physically he slammed the heavy metal door shut. No use in hiding now. He desperately searched for some sort of weapon to defend himself when a glint caught his eye. He walked over to where he saw it and was surprised to find a small metal pipe. It was a bit rusty, and was uncomfortably heavy and cold. But, hey, beggars can’t be choosers. It might knock someone out if swung hard enough, and cause a bit of bleeding. He wasn’t aiming to do that though. Maybe knock them out, just so he has enough time to escape. 

 

 Hurting someone like that would make him the bad guy in this situation. And he was  **not** the bad guy.

 

 His father wouldn’t want that.

  He had to hide at least. Gingka was really out of options for hiding however, and instead turned off the light and hid by the door. If it were to open, the side he was on would be covered by it, and he could sneak and catch the probably-person off guard. Then he would be able to leave.

 

 And finally, it all hit him.

 

 The loud running came closer, GIngka’s grip on the metal pipe tighter, and then sudden silence. It was suffocating, he wanted it to end. The sound of someone cocking a gun reached his ears, and said a silent prayer. God, what was he thinking? He was stupid, stupid for trusting those shady people for accurate information, stupid for actually going through with this plan to break in and steal like a  **_criminal_ ** _!  _ Now he was going to get shot and die here, with nothing to prove about his father being alive. So stupid…

 

 The door slowly opened, screeching as if it was in pain. Light spilled in, and he could make out the shadow of a man, and probably-person was human after all. He could also see the silhouette of the gun he heard. He just need to walk in a bit more…

 

 Some god must have heard his prayer, the man walked in, gun pointing at nothing but dark and Gingka didn’t waste a second. Well, that’s kind of a lie; he was shocked to see bright silver hair on the man, but didn’t focus too much on it.  He silently but swiftly swung the pipe down on the man’s head, hard. There wasn’t time to think as he heard the man collapse onto the floor, didn’t see because he was already sprinting out of the room and up the stairs. He dropped the pipe, but was running so fast and so desperately he did not see the small pool of blood forming by the man’s head or the blood on the pipe. 

 He can’t believe how quickly and easily he got out of there. He was already out of the facility by the time he heard a guttural, unearthly screech. Soon, as he was running away out of the dense forest where the facility resided, he could hear rustling in the leaves, the snapping of twigs, and another unearthly scream. At first he thought the man woke up, but he quickly realized that it had only been ten minutes. It was another probably-person! Why hadn’t he heard this one earlier when they other was running? Surely it heard that door too?

 

 Gingka didn’t have time to ponder on that thought though, he yelped in pain as he felt a blow to his back. Most likely a rock, but they kept coming. Most were to his legs to slow him down or make him fall, but the efforts proved futile. The probably-person was beginning to get closer, and he could actually hear them now. Gingka now knew the probably-person was male from the voice of a man consumed by pure rage.

 

 “YOU SON OF A-”

 

 The vaguely familiar voice cut off as Gingka felt a hand wrap around his neck and the familiar coldness of the metal pipe was swung on his head, knocking him unconscious. 


	2. Oh, that was easy

  Gingka awoke to a painfully brightly lit room, and in an equally painfully uncomfortable bed. His legs, back, and head were throbbing in pain and the intense lighting was giving him a headache. Where was he?

 

 His mind was foggy from… from what again? 

 

 Oh, right. He got caught by that person when trying to leave the forest. Did someone find him and bring him to a… hospital? Yes, he believed that’s where he was. That would explain the brightness and hand sanitizer smell. God, his head hurt so much. He tried to reach up to feel if there was a bump there, but struggled to move his hand. 

 

 “What the…” he muttered, craning his neck to see what could have possibly been stopping his hands.

 

 To his surprise, he saw that his hand was handcuffed to the side rail of the bed- correction, both of his hands were handcuffed to the rails. He flopped his head back down in frustration and immediately regretted it, it sent a sharp bolt of pain through his head, making him squeeze his eyes shut. If he was handcuffed, then he probably wasn’t in a hospital at all, and was somewhere else. Gingka pieced together that he was most likely back in the facility in a nursing room. Why would they bring him here though? Shouldn’t he be in an interrogation room for breaking in? Why would they want him to heal to any state to where he would be capable of escaping? This was all so weird, he really should have just never come here.

 

 Self-pity wouldn’t help him escape now, would it? He had to find a way out, healed or not. But where to start? He was handcuffed to the bed, he felt like he got hit by a train, and he could barely keep his eyes open for a minute at a time. This really wasn’t playing out well for him, actually.

 

 “Don't worry, my friends will realize I’m gone, and will come and help me. They always find a way! I can count on them, I just need to…” Gingka’s mumbling trailed off as he realized that that would never happen because he never told any of his friends where he was going, not even Hyouma! Stupid! But, if he had told them, anyone, they probably would have tried to talk him out of his plan anyway. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he muttered, a bit louder this time.

 

 “Who are you talking to?” A new voice questioned. 

 

 Wait. He knew that voice, where had he heard it before?

 

 He picked his head up as much as he could and saw a boy, probably not even that older than him, sitting at a table writing down something. He was… familiar…  but wasn’t that the guy who chased him?

 

 The boy in question looked up, and Gingka’s vision was still a bit blurry, but he could make out the shock of white hair and piercing golden eyes. 

 

“Yep, definitely familiar…” Gingka barely managed to say. He remembered now- this was that guy from the forest. What was his name? Tsubasa, he thought. Why was this guy  _ here _ of all places?

 

 “Seriously, who are you talking to? Yourself?” Tsubasa, he thinks, asked again. Ah, he hadn’t answered him, but then again it probably was a pretty bad hit on his head.

 

 “Yeah,” Gingka rasped. His throat was so dry, how long had he been out? He hoped it wasn't too long.

 

 Tsubasa had sighed and walked over to the bed. Gingka didn't realize how tense he was when the other had walked over. The air, the aura around him was intimidating, and when Gingka studied his eyes more, he could see why. 

 

 Tsubasa's eyes were cold, but the rage inside of them could burn hotter than the sun, and Gingka could actually feel himself sweating. There was something slightly unnerving about his eyes; the way the pupils seemed to get smaller as he approached- they zeroed in on him like he was prey. His expression remained neutral, however, and there wasn't the slightest quirk of the brow or quirk of the lips. It was scary,  to say the least, but Gingka knew this guy.

 

 Well, not really, actually. Now that he thinks about it, as much as he can in this state, he had only really met him in the forest for a couple of hours, walked into the city with him, and the guy just straight up disappeared! Wait did he? Or was Gingka just not paying attention when he left? He had a bad habit of doing that.

 

 “I can hear you thinking from here. Chill out.” Tsubasa drawled. Gingka shot him an annoyed glare which the older boy quickly returned. Tsubasa pulled a syringe from seemingly nowhere and quickly injected its contents in the IV drip by Gingka's bed. 

 

 Panic set in. “How can I chill out?!” Gingka said a little too loudly. “I'm handcuffed to a bed, you just put some type of, of… God knows what, I just tried to steal from this place, and, and, nobody even knows where I am!” He could feel tears threatening to fall, but held them back. He wasn't going to cry. Not now.

 

 Tsubasa's eyes seemed to widen, but he otherwise remained neutral. He then sighed heavily and rolled his eyes and walked back over to the table where he was sitting before, picking up a black phone. Gingka kept his focus on him, realizing that Tsubasa had changed since he last met him. The teen he had met in the woods was kind, eyes warm. He was dressed in clothes comfortable for a day in the park and seemed relaxed as if nothing could go wrong, as if he had planned everything out. The Tsubasa now was dressed in a tight black jumpsuit that showed clear muscle that he never noticed in the woods, his eyes were cold and piercing, and nothing about the air around him screamed inviting. In fact, it just screamed to be careful. 

 

 “Hey, Hikaru, sorry it's so late-”

 

 Hikaru? She knows him?

 

 “Yeah- no yeah I know but I need you t-” Tsubasa suddenly jerked the phone from his ear and Gingka heard some angry yelling coming from it. Tsubasa slowly put it back to his ear, and sighed, and continued talking. “I have a...situation… at the base. I caught someone sneaking in. Someone we can't really- what? No! We can't! That's the boss's kid!”

 

 Gingka’s eyes widened as he gasped softly. The boss's kid? Him? That must mean…

 

 “Look, just come to the base and watch him for a while so I can go get the boss. He should be feeling the anesthetic now, so he shouldn't be much of a problem.” Tsubasa then went to hang up but was suddenly stopped and placed the phone back to his ear. “What? I don- oh him? Um…. No, he hasn't woken up yet, ” his tone was more somber and he spoke carefully, Gingka noted. “he's showing signs of a concussion. I've managed to stop the bleeding, but… look I really have to go, bye.” 

 

 “Who're you tal… tal-” Gingka slurred. Tsubasa was right, he was feeling the anesthetic.

 

 “Go to sleep. Your dad's gonna be here soon.” The older teen mumbled as he sat back down and returned to his reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said which Tuesdays and Thursdays is update


	3. Name That Human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy i update whenever lmao yikes

"Is he...ay?"

 

  "Should...ine"

 

  "I wa...eck...him"

 

  Gingka heard muffled voices from somewhere, but he couldn't hear some parts of their speech. He also couldn't see where it was coming from, so it might not have been in the room at all. The voices were male and female, but that was all he could tell. lt wasn't clear to him who exactly was speaking, but he had a hunch the male voice belonged to Tsubasa. His eyes darted to the door as it creaked open. 

 

  "Hikaru, please, just leave him alone." Tsubasa pleaded as he briskly walked to Gingka's side. 

 

  "I just-" she began.

 

  "No, I've already explained what happened, and why seeing him may not be best!" He spat out while injecting something into Gingka's arm. There was a hopefully unintentional roughness to the way Tsubasa yanked out the syringe.

 

  "Tsubasa, I should see him just as much as you!" Hikaru raised her voice.

  "I'll have you know-"

 

  Gingka started to wildly bang the handcuffs onto the bed railings, creating an annoyingly loud clanging noise. The two had stopped their bickering and snapped their heads back to glare at him. 'Finally got their attention..' Gingka thought. He cleared his throat, which was still as dry as it was before. God, what he would do for some water.

 

  Tsubasa and Hikaru both sighed deeply before walking over to the small round table Tsubasa sat at earlier. The silence between them was tense, but not entirely too uncomfortable. When they reached the table, Tsubasa handed Hikaru a small folder, nodded, and walked out. Gingka noticed how he couldn't hear his footsteps.

 

  "Hey, Gingka. I'm just going to be… monitoring you for a while until we're sure you're back to full health. Tsubasa went to go get the director, " Hikaru stated surprisingly calmly, calmer than Tsubasa around at least. She seemed as if she's done this before.

 

"Wh… where am I?" Gingka rasped.

 

 "Goodness, I'll get you some water, but you are at the WBBA Agent Headquarters, West Wing infirmary." 

 

  The soft tapping of her heels clicked against the floor along with the gentle sound of water pouring from a faucet somewhere within the room. The sound was a bit too loud for Gingka, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Hikaru to come back. It wasn’t like he could do anything else anyway.

 

  Her heels had sounded her return, but Gingka still didn’t open his eyes. “Here,” Hikaru mumbled. The boy had scrunched up his face and furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t want water? Kid, you need it.” Her voice was more firm as she moved the cup closer to his face. Gingka shook his hands against the handcuffs to get call her attention to the very obvious reasons he couldn't take the water.

 

  "Wha-oh. Of course, he would..." she trailed off as she searched the room for… something, the cup of water abandoned on a small table along with the manilla folder she was handed. She checked the table for whatever it was she was looking for. Probably a key for the handcuffs.

 

  'Yeah that would make sense..' Gingka thought. He let his eyes wander around the room, and began taking in the room with more detail. The lights didn't bother him as much now, so that's a good sign. 

 

  The room was small, and the walls and floor were a cool, light gray color. There were two other beds on the sides of him, both empty. A tall metal shelf absolutely stocked with medicines and weird vials of liquid (that he couldn't really make out from here) stood in a far corner of the room. He could see Hikaru rummaging through the shelf in her search for a key. The bright lights that came from the fluorescents on the ceiling caused the top of her blue hair to almost shine in the bright, white light. To the right of the room, there was a small metal table with two chairs on either side of it. It was most likely a place for the people here to rest or just a waiting area for something. Or someone. 

 

  There was a flash of purple and red in the corner of his vision. He turned his head, pretty slowly as he knew any quick movements would hurt, and caught another flash, but this time a more blue and green. 

 

  "What in the world?" He murmured. He squinted his eyes, trying to see more of the colors, and could see the vague shape of a… bird? Pig? The shape kept changing the more he tried to focus on it, and the colors made it difficult to understand what was being shown to him. But, it finally stilled long enough for him to make out…

 

  "Pegasus?" He blurted out, a bit louder than what he intended because Hikaru whipped her head around to look at him, her gaze questioning and calculating. She paused in her search and came up to the bed, and as she did, the colors faded into nothing. Gingka didn't take his eyes off the spot, lest Pegasus comes back and he misses it.

 

  "Hikaru...I-" Gingka began, only to be cut off by Hikaru saying, "Saw Pegasus? That wasn't real, so don't worry. The anesthesia might be a little too strong." She wasn't looking at him when he looked back at her, but was instead studying the bottle of liquid in her hand. 

 

  'Where did she even get that from?' He wondered. The bottle contained a clear liquid and was labeled in neat handwriting. He couldn't make out what it said from his position. It must've been something that he didn't need, as Hikaru grimaced in distaste, and set the bottle down on the table where the folder, water, and a key were laying. 

 

  "Oh! There it is! I thought I checked there though, " she shrugged and grabbed the key and water, and then walked over to Gingka. She uncuffed him and he immediately tried to sit up, only to be held down by Hikaru's hand. 

 

  "Woah there, buddy. Might need a minute before you're out and about. Here, " she said, handing the water to him. Gingka muttered a quiet thanks and drank the water like there was no tomorrow. 

 

  Which, of course, led to him choking on said water. 

 

  Hikaru hit him on his back a couple of times, during his coughing fit, but he swore he could hear quiet giggling from her. 

 

  "Okay, so this time, " she began, speaking as if she were talking to a toddler, "drink it slowly." 

 

  Gingka did as she suggested, and relished in the cool feeling to the water going down his dry throat, and the coolness settling in his stomach and chest. The refreshing coolness of the drink was short-lived, however, and he soon ran out. Gingka rolled his eyes at the sight of the empty cup and handed it back to Hikaru. 

 

  "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. She probably thought he had a headache and was speaking so quiet to avoid exacerbating it, but it had passed already. 

 

  "I've had worse, " he chuckled. At least his voice didn't sound like he was on the verge of death. This earned a small giggle from Hikaru. Now that he thinks about it, Hikaru was never really… vocal around him and his friends, and was pretty reserved. That's probably why she and Tsubasa are… 

 

  "Hey, why did… why didn't Tsubasa want you to see me? And why did he let you come in anyway?" Gingka asked, scratching his head. He felt some bandages on his head. Oh! And how could he forget, "And is his head alright?" He quickly added avoiding Hikaru's eyes.

 

   Hikaru blinked. What was he talking about? "What… what are you talking about? Was the anesthesia really that strong or something?" She was genuinely confused.

 

   "You… you know! With the argument you guys had like 20 minutes ago. And by his head I meant… uh…how long was I out?" Gingka really didn't want to say what he did out loud. He figured that Tsubasa must be fine, the dude was walking around earlier just fine.  _ But what if he wasn't,  _ a small part of his mind questioned. Hikaru cleared her throat.

 

  "Okay, so one question at a time, " she said to herself more than him."Let's get the easiest one out of the way. Tsubasa said you were asleep for about 3 hours. Next, you asked why he didn't want me to see you, right?" Gingka nodded. "Well, the thing is, we weren't talking about you. It was about… someone else." She answered. 

 

  "Who?"

 

  "Don't worry about that yet." 

 

  Gingka furrowed his brows. Okay, so that didn't clear up much.

 

  "Uhh, next question. You asked about Tsubasa's head? Well, he doesn't really talk about himself that much but I don't think he has many mental issues at the moment. I mean sure, there's-"

 

  Gingka interrupted with frantic shaking of hands and began saying, "No no no no, that's not what I meant. I asked about his head, well, because…"

 

  Hikaru waited patiently for Gingka to say whatever he did to Tsubasa's head. She knew, of course, what he did and that it wasn't to Tsubasa, but he didn't have to know that yet.

 

  "You see… I… might have bumped his head…"

 

  Silence.

  "...swung it down, really…"

 

  More silence.

 

  "With a metal pipe…"

 

  Even more silence.

 

  "...super hard…"

 

  Hikaru just kept waiting and starting in silence. Making no facial features to go be any hint to what she was feeling or thinking.

 

  "...and ran away without trying to help him…" Gingka finally uttered out, completely avoiding Hikaru's look. He was looking down in shame, tears threatening to fall.

 

  "Gingka, that wasn't...Tsubasa. That wasn't who you hit." Hikaru carefully chose her words, as not to give an idea as to who he hit. She didn't want to completely sugarcoat it, one of her friends could have been killed from that hit. "You got that person pretty good though. I think all they have is a concussion. You're lucky Tsubasa was able to stop them from bleeding. Yes, very lucky indeed."

 

  She could see his eyes widen at her words. Did she do too much? It was all the truth, but she could have probably said it a bit nicer. Or did she really need to?

 

  "Can I see them? I need to apologize. Immediately." Gingka finally looked up at her and she could see the sadness and desperation in his glossy brown eyes. 

 

  "In time, " she stated calmly.

 

  "Hikaru, no, I need to apologize now. I don't think I could live with myself if I almost… killed someone...when I could have…" The redhead's voice was breaking and he grabbed onto her shoulder. She could feel him slightly shaking. She didn't want him to cry, because one half of her knew the kid wasn't a threat, but the other half of her wanted to. That half was angry with him and wanted to see him wallow in his sorrow for what he'd done. 

 

  She doesn't get paid enough for this.

 

  "Okay, okay. Maybe I can get you in their room. But only to apologize! I'll get in trouble if I let you stay in there any longer than allowed." Hikaru finally gave into Gingka's pleas and started to walk towards the door, but she suddenly paused. "Can you walk?" She asked.

 

  Gingka didn't realize that he made no move to get up. "Oh, yes, I can. Just give me a second."

He slowly stood up. The room started to spin and he swayed, but not enough for him to need to sit down. He stayed still for a moment, then walked with Hikaru to the door. 

 

  The hallway wasn't much different from the room, but it was definitely bigger. The walls and floors were the same cold colors and the fluorescent lights were equally as bright. There were a couple of other doors, but they all looked similar; they were a blue steel color. The only difference in them was the gold labels that were on top of the doors. There was also a padlock on some of the doors, maybe one or two. The rest had doorknobs, all silver. As they walked down the hall, Gingka started to worry. What if the person that he hit had a family? Their kids and spouse were probably wondering why they weren't home yet. He would apologize, yes, but what does that accomplish? "Sorry" doesn't tend to make up for almost killing someone. They would probably never forgive him, and that's fine, he guesses. Oh god, and what if his friends found out? Madoka, Kenta, Hyouma... they would never want to see him again... and he would be alone, just like after his father-  

 Hikaru tapping on the wall as they walked stopped his train of thought, thank _god_ , and  led him to a door with a padlock on it, punched in a code that he couldn't be bothered to remember, and the door slid open. 

 

  He couldn't help the noise of surprise and wonder that escaped him from the sight of the door behaving like an elevator's own. 

 

  The room looked like the exact one they just left! What! But upon closer inspection, there was, in fact, some differences. 

 

One: there were more medical tools around. Some were put on shelves and scattered haphazardly on large tables. They looked unused, and the person who moved them around certainly didn't have much of a care for them.

 

Two: There were tiny drops of blood leading to the bed. Gross.

 

Three: There was a person in said bed staring at them as they stood in the doorway. He looked extremely dazed out.

 

  "Hey, Hikaru." Came a gruff greeting. This guy must have just woken up.

 

  "Hey, Masahiko."

 

  "Hey, director."

 

  "That's not him. That's his kid."

 

  Gingka watched them go back and forth, struggling to take in what he sees and hears.

 

  The director's kid? Does that mean… the director is his  **_dad!_ ** And Tsubasa was getting the director right now anyway! But if Tsubasa had gone to his dad, then… who is the man on the bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably make a worldbuilding thing. I'm about to pull some shit on y'all and i wanna have a thing that explains all of it because i said "fuck canon" and strayed from the anime entirely lol.


	4. Missing

Hikaru walked over to the man on the bed with a friendly smile on her face. She seemed relieved, Gingka noted.

 

  “Well, where is he?” the man, Masahiko, asked. He had a sluggish drawl to his deep voice, and his eyes remained unfocused, seemingly staring at nothing. 

 

  Hikaru remained silent, and beckoned Gingka to come forward and introduce himself. She had her lips pressed in a thin line now, and kept looking between him and Masahiko as if she expected one of them to do something. Gingka quietly walked over to the side of the bed, and was able to see the man on the bed in detail.

 

  Well, for starters, he looked almost exactly like Tsubasa. They must be related somehow. They shared the same silver hair, but this guy’s looks a bit whiter and curly. His skin tone was the same as Tsubasa’s too. Wait. no, scratch that, it was barely darker than his. The only real differences that anyone could see between the two would be the long scar going across his nose and the color of his eyes.

 

  “Oh, wow…” Gingka breathed out. Masahiko’s eyes may be half-closed, but they were open enough for Gingka to see the familiar warm gold of Tsubasa’s eyes, and a comforting blue in the other. If it weren’t for the fact that the guy was probably drugged, he figured that they would be brighter, if possible.

 

  But then again, if Masahiko wasn’t drugged, Gingka isn’t sure he would get a chance to focus on anything rather than some pain, and those eyes could be as cold as the steel doors.

 

  He suddenly couldn’t find his words. He wanted to say he was sorry. He was sorry for breaking into their facility, trying to steal documents, knocking him out, giving him a concussion, and not bothering to help him. Was Masahiko even going to remember his apology? 

 

  "I… I… uh…" Gingka stumbled for words, but he still couldn't find them? Why was it so hard?  _ Just say you're sorry!  _

 

  Hikaru is honestly a godsend at that moment as she says, "This is Gingka. He wants to say sorry."

 

  Masahiko sluggishly turned his head in her direction and gave a confused grunt.

 

  "F-for your- for your head," Gingka clears his throat and bows slightly and continues, "I re- really am sorry… about that." After not hearing anything from the man, Gingka looks up and sees that Masahiko is looking at him, but not looking focused on him. Hikaru is looking at him, and he can see her eyes flicking quickly from him to Masahiko.

 

  The man on the bed is still looking at him with empty, mismatched eyes. He looks like he's thinking while simultaneously having elevator music playing in his head. 

 

  Slowly, the man seems to come back from whatever elevator ride he was on, and Gingka can see slow realization creep and settle into his eyes. The man's eyes focused, and his pupils seemed to shrink, the air suddenly more difficult to breathe, and those flashes of red and purple seemed to appear in larger amounts in his vision, vision that was slowly but  _ surely getting darker which each breath he took- _

 

  "Stop it, stop, Masahiko." Hikaru sharply reprimanded the man laying in front of her. He was getting too worked up. He shouldn't be trying to pull such things while he was still recovering. And especially to the director's kid. She had placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to quickly flick his irritated gaze to her, and back to Gingka. 

 

  She could tell what Masahiko was doing the second she saw the purple and red aura forming around Gingka, and the tell-tale flash of purple around his irises.  _ This _ is exactly what she didn't want to happen. She  _ knew _ Masahiko was going to be mad! She should just leave right now with Gingka in tow. They weren't even supposed to be in here for this long! 

 

  Where's the director when you actually need him?

 

  "Alright, Gingka let's go." She waited for no response as she tugged on his arm and headed for the door. To her surprise, Gingka didn't move with her, but stayed rooted in his spot.

 

  "No...no, I need to- I need to apologize," Gingka mumbled. The teen had looked a bit… out of it. 

 

  "You already did, Gingka, "

 

  "No, I meant  _ really _ apologize."

 

  Gingka pulled away from Hikaru, who started to nervously watch as Gingka stumbled his way back to Masahiko's side. Hikaru understood the kid wanting to properly apologize, really, she did, but they really did need to go. Tsubasa can be back any minute, with the director, and she'd rather not have Gingka in a more disheveled state in front of him. 

 "Gingka, I know you want to apologize," Hikaru pointedly looked at Masahiko, who was too busy staring down the Gingka to notice, "but you look like you need to sit down. I only said 5 minutes anyway." She tugged on his arm again, and not taking no for an answer this time, pulled him out of the room. Gingka only made a small noise of protest as he was pulled away from the man on the bed and out of the room. As the door closed, Gingka swore he saw Pegasus a second time, standing above Masahiko. 

 

  Walking down the long hallways, or power-walking, in Hikaru's case, gave Gingka some time to actually take in everything that was happening. The air was clearer and easier to breathe. The more he thought about it, the more absurd his situation became. First, he broke into the WBBA agents headquarters, where he didn't find the information he originally wanted, and attacked one of the people who worked here. Second, he's tried to escape and failed because he got hit on the head. Next thing he knows, he's in an infirmary area, where both of his friends are, and is failing to apologize to the guy he hit, who is scarily similar to Tsubasa. Speaking of him…

 

  "Hikaru, when is Tsubasa going to be back?" He asked. He noticed that her hold on his arm was tight, but not to the point where he would be hurt by it. 

 

  Hikaru looked off to the side in thought. "He actually should have been here 10 minutes ago. The director is probably being difficult again,"  _ But it's not likely, especially when we have his kid,  _ she silently added. 

 

  "But wouldn't he want to see me? We've been apart for so long, and he faked his death for goodness sake," Gingka sadly questioned. He could feel Hikaru's grip on his arm slacken.

 

  "He probably… doesn't want to accept it, Gingka,"  she lied. The director has known about his kid and has kept an eye on him for most of his life, but stayed hidden in the shadows and in that awful alter-ego of his, the "Immortal Phoenix". Almost every one of the spies and other employees for the WBBA knows Gingka, even if he's never met them. The director goes on and on about his boy, how great of a man he's becoming, and how that they are under no circumstances allowed to hurt him. A typical dad.

 

  "I guess that makes sense...Do you think that's the real reason, though?" The red-headed teen asked. 

 

  _He's onto me,_ Hikaru spots the infirmary and nearly broke into a sprint at the sight. She replies with a quick, "You'll have to ask him that when he gets here, huh?"

 

  Gingka can sense her unease and stops with questions for now. She lets go of his arm to push open the door and let him walk in. 

 

  He walks to his bed, but Hikaru taps his shoulder and to his surprise, he's staring right back at himself. 

 

  "Try to fix yourself up a bit. Here's your headband." Hikaru says from behind his other self. Ah, it's a mirror. He grabs it and his signature and slightly dirty headband. Oh God, he's going to meet his dad, of course he needs to look better than this! 

 

  Gingka sees his pale skin, busted lip, and a small bruise forming right above his eyebrow, major bed-head, and the bandages that do nothing to make it better. They're slightly bloody, he notices. They may need to be changed. He touches them, and is surprised to see that they don't hurt as much as he thought they would. 

 

  "Hey, the anesthetic hasn't worn off yet, right?" He calls out. 

 

  "No, it shouldn't until another hour or two," Hikaru replied from somewhere in the room. 

 

  Gingka wasn't too worried about where she was at the moment; he was really focused on some dark red and blue spots,  _ bruises _ , he decided, around his neck. They probably came from the rocks pelting his back and legs. But they looked really round, not like a bruise a rock would leave.  _ Strange _ , he thought.

 

  Hikaru appeared at his side, _how does she do_ _that_ , he wondered, with the folder he saw from earlier. She seemed to be reading something written in it. 

 

  "So, how are you feeling right now?" She asked, taking a pen from behind her ear. She didn't look up at him as she waited for an answer.

 

  "I feel fine, but what was that in that guy's room? I felt like I was about to pass out," he said. That feeling was vaguely familiar, but where had he ever felt that? 

 

  "Okay, you feel fine. Okay. And I don't know what you mean, about Masahiko's room." 

 

  "What do you mean? You didn't feel how the air got super thick? And the feeling that you couldn't move?" Gingka turned to look at her, a suspicious look on his face. 

 

  "...maybe the drug was too strong." She mumbled, still not looking up at him as she wrote something down. 

 

  "Well, if you're not going to tell me, at least tell me who the guy was?" He asked. Even he could tell that Hikaru wasn't exactly answering his question for...some reason. He had never really wondered who Masahiko was up until then. "He's related to Tsubasa, right?"

 

  "How did- well, it is pretty obvious. Anyone could mistake them for twins of they weren't paying attention. To answer your question,"  Hikaru put down the folder and pen on the small table in the room and finally looked at him, "Masahiko is Tsubasa's brother."

 

  "That's… cool." Gingka mumbled. He always thought Tsubasa didn't really have...family. At least, not anyone close… he seemed like a loner type of guy. 

 "I can't tell you much other than that- I don't think Tsubasa will be very appreciative of that," Hikaru added as she breathed out a laugh. 

 

  Yeah, Tsubasa seemed to be a very private person, that was something he knew from the moment he saw him. Tsubasa's pretty co- 

 

 Gingka nearly dropped the mirror.

 

_ Oh. _

 

_   Oh wait. _

 

  Did he actually forget what he did? He could have killed Tsubasa's brother!  _ Oh my God, _ Gingka thought, _ I could have actually killed him! _

 

__ And Tsubasa was going to get his dad for him, the same one who was "dead" for years! He could have taken away family from somebody when they were going to bring back his dad! 

 

  Hikaru watched from the table as she heard Gingka's breaths get faster and his eyes get wider. Uh oh. She walked over to him and called out his name. She saw his eyes look for her in the mirror. 

 

_ Okay, a response is good, _ Hikaru thought to herself. "Gingka, you're okay. You're fine. Brea-"

 

  The door slammed open and Tsubasa ran to Hikaru, panting heavily. 

 

  "Hikaru... can't find… can't find director…" he breathed out, leaning on the wall for support. "I looked… everywhere." He started to take deep breaths and looked at Gingka with sad eyes, who started back with frightened ones. "Kid...can't find him…" 

 

  "What- what do you mean you can't find him?" Hikaru seemed to forget about Gingka and sped over to Tsubasa, who seemed to be done catching his breath. "No offense, but he'd really stand out in a crowd, Tsubasa. You can't just lose him," She sounded completely convinced of this, and Tsubasa huffed before saying, "I searched his house and his hang out spots. He wasn't there." Tsubasa looked over to Gingka who seemed to be processing his words. The kid looked ragged. 

 

  "I need to go check on him," Tsubasa muttered before leaving the room to check on Masahiko. Loud footsteps became quieter the farther he walked away.

 

  Hikaru looked back at Gingka, who was staring at where Tsubasa was a few seconds ago, not moving. His eyes were wide, and his arms were frozen in place. She moved over to him, slowly, and guided him to the bed.

 

  "Gingka. Get some rest. We'll figure this out." Hikaru pulled up the covers for him and took the mirror out his hand, deciding to let him sleep with the headband for tonight. It's the least she could do. 

 

  Hikaru turned the lights off and exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She then quietly but quickly sped through the hallway to Masahiko's room.

 

 They have a certain father to find.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep might just make a whole separate work or chapter for worldbuilding.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention something important but you'll find out next chapter. Updates whenever but ill try to do so often.


End file.
